Friendship is Magic: The Liberation War
by dragonfang33
Summary: After a freak accident, Twilight Sparkle finds herself trapped on Earth, but it's not the Earth as we know it. It's 2015, the Second World War continues to rage with no end in this world at war, Twilight soon discovers a secret Princess Celestia had hoped was buried forever


Friendship is Magic: The Liberation War

By Dragonfang33

Synapse: A freak accident at the Ponyville Library sends Twilight Sparkle to Earth. But not the Earth as we know it. It's 2015: The Second World War has raged for over 80 years with no end in sight On one side the Allied Federation on the other a Third Reich that stretches from the shores of France to the islands of the Pacific. In this nightmare Twilight soon discovers that friendship takes many forms, even friendships forged in fire.

Prologue

The Return of Twilight Sparkle

Location: Twilight's Laboratory, Golden Oaks Library, Ponyvile, Year of Celestia 1089

"Come on," the lavender Alicorn grumbled, as she threw the book against the wall, "just one more ingredient. That's all I need one more ingredient, and the potion will be ready." All around her were papers filled with complex formulas and charts. Scattered about the room were dozens of spell books and potion books, each opened to a different page, some with red marking in them. On the tales that filled the room were numerous beakers and test filled with strange multicolored liquids, and machines of various designs busy recording results.

"Spike," the Alicorn shouted, "I need that copy of Teleportation for the Serious Student yesterday." A small purple dragon rolled his eyes, as he made his way into the basement of the library, carrying a large stack of old manuscripts, scrolls and books.

"You know Twilight," Spike groaned, as he placed the stack of books on a nearby table, "there's nothing wrong with your current teleportation spell." Twilight let out a sigh.

"It's not good enough," Twilight, replied, "I'm a Princess now, and an Alicorn. Alicorns are supposed to be able to teleport across Equestria with ease. I can barely teleport across the street, before suffering from magical fatigue." Spike once again rolled his eyes. Twilight had only been a Princess for a few months but she still felt out classed. True Celestia and Luna were the Royal Sisters, arguably the most powerful Alicorns in all of Equestria, but Cadence was just like her, once she'd been a normal pony before being elevated to the status of an Alicorn, yet her magic was nearly as powerful as Celestia and Luna's due to her age.

"Twilight these things take time," Spike said, "Don't worry so much."

"Don't worry so much," Twilight replied, her voice gradually becoming louder, "DON'T WORRY SO MUCH? I'm a Princess now; all of Equestria is now looking at me as if I'm the heir to the throne. I can barely perform the simplest Alicorn level spells without passing out, and you're telling me NOT TO WORRY?"

"Uh yes," Spike replied, Twilight silently counted to ten. Trying to keep herself from suffering yet another "episode." As her friends had come to call her bouts of stress induced rage.

"But no matter," Twilight said, a smile returning to her face, "Once this magic enhancer is finished my powers will be on par with Cadence." Spike however was less then enthusiastic.

"Um Twilight," Spike inquired, "are you sure this is a good idea? I mean outside of me no pony knows what you're doing? No pony's checked your work what if you've made a mistake?" Twilight simply scoffed at that notion. She didn't make mistakes. She instead focused her attention on the books Spike had brought down, scanning each one like a hawk until she'd found what she'd been looking for the final ingredient needed to perfect the enhancer. Carefully she scanned the numerous beakers and test tubes looking for what the book indicated, eventually she found what she'd been looking for. A bright red liquid in a glass test tube, which on the surface appeared no different then any of the other countless liquids.

"Now just a little of this," Twilight said, as she levitated the test tube from it's holder, "and the enhancer will be ready for its first field test." With that she carefully poured a single drop of the red liquid into the beaker. For ten seconds the reaction was what Twilight had expected. The liquid fizzed and bubbled. However it soon began to glow, becoming brighter and brighter. Cracks began to form in the beaker, until a few seconds later the beaker shattered. Sending flaming liquid across the room, setting anything it touched ablaze.

"Twilight," Spike shouted, as thick black smoke began to fill the room. There was no answer.

"Twilight where are you," Spike repeated, there was still no answer. By now the room was an inferno and the fire was rapidly spreading towards the open door to the lab. With a silent prayer that Twilight had managed to teleport out before the blast. Spike raced up the stars and into the main living room, which was already filling with smoke and flames. Thinking fast Spike bolted through the front door, not even bothering to look back as the priceless magic books and scrolls were consumed by flames. All he could think about was finding Twilight.

A crowd of Ponies had gathered, attracted by the sound of the explosion, and shocked to find the library in flames. Frantically Spike searched the crowd, calling Twilight's name. Hoping to Celestia that she would answer. For the rest of his life he would never forget the eerie silence that came in reply.

Location: Ruins of Golden Oaks Library, Ponyville, Year of Celestia 1093

Four years, it had been four years since that terrible day, and every year the pilgrimage Celesita, Luna, and Cadence made to Ponyville on the anniversary of the accident that had claimed Twilight Sparkle's life felt more and more painful. Yet of the three Princesses none felt it harder then Celestia herself. Maybe she had been too quick in making Twilight the Fourth Princess. Maybe she had put too much pressure on Twilight forcing her to undertake her fateful experiment. All those thoughts ran through the white Alicorns head as her carriage touched down, followed by those of Luna and Cadence, each flanked by elements of the Immortal Imperial Guards.

Ponyville had never rebuilt Golden Oaks Library after the explosion that had taken Twilight's life. The burned out library still stood, looking no different then it had the day of the explosion. The windows had been blown out. The front door blown off, and there was black charring covering every broken window, and door. The only difference had been the stone statue of Twilight the townsponies had erected soon after the explosion, beneath which was a small gold plaque inscribed: TWILIGHT SPARKLE: PRINCESS, LOYAL STUDENT, DEAREST OF FRIENDS.

Tears filled Celestia's eyes as she made her way to a wooden podium built in front of the statue. She turned briefly to look at the statue of her former student. Memories began to fill the Princess' mind, memories of the shy quiet academic who over time became more like a daughter then a student. Her eyes then turned towards Shining Armor, her former Captain of the Royal Guard now Prince Consort of the Crystal Empire and Supreme General of the Equestrian Armed Forces. Of all the Ponies she knew, none had taken Twilight's death harder then Shining Armor. They'd been closer then any brother and sister since they were foals, one could almost say they were two parts of one Pony. Every year it was harder and harder for her to look out him in the eye, even though he'd said he'd forgiven her a long time ago the look in his eyes told her he'd only said that to spare her feelings.

"Citizens," Celestia said, as she turned her attention to the crowd that had gathered,

"Today we gather to remember..." she was cut off by a loud explosion. To the side of the crowd a large blinding white light had suddenly appeared from out of no where, forming what looked to be a tunnel of some kind.

Slowly a figure began to emerge, it was pony shaped, yet looked to be wearing some sort of uniform, and covered in pouches and what some Ponies could only discern was some sort of armor. The uniform itself was a mixture of browns and greens, if they'd been in a forest it would've been almost impossible for them to see. On the right sleeve were two strange flags the top most was a blue field on which were numerous stars and thirteen red and white stripes, the lower one being a solid blue field with what looked to be a white compass. On the left sleeve was a single yellow patch with the word RANGER written on it, beneath that was yet another patch with the words 2nd RANGER BN written on it. On its helmet was small blue device, which covered one of the creature's familiar purple eyes. Lashed to its back were saddlebags with a patch that was shaped like a shield with a mixture of red, green and white on it. Atop of the saddle bags was what looked to be some sort of long black club with a small telescope, and a smaller version lashed to the creatures fore leg. But what shocked everypony the most was the creature had both wings and a horn, and a tail, which was lavender with a pink streak. Before anypony could speak, the creature suddenly leaned forward and threw up.

"Sigh," the creature said, as it levitated its helmet off revealing Twilight's face, "after all the trouble we went through securing that device you'd think the fucking Federation would've found a way to prevent some pony from loosing their lunch." The crowd was agasped, unsure of how to react. Not only was Twilight still alive and back after four years, she just cursed like it was nothing/

"Twily," Shining Armor said, as he slowly approached his little sister. Twilight held her hoof up; as she touched the side of a black headset she'd been wearing underneath her helmet. Suddenly a voice could be heard.

"Sparks...Base...make...okay," the voice said, Twilight sighed, guess the theory about interdimensional travel playing havoc with communications wasn't so baseless after all.

"Snakebite this is Sparks if you're receiving this," Twilight replied, to the unseen voice, "Transport successful I'm finally home again. Also tell Deadeye if he touches those cupcakes Bull's mother sent over I'll send his ass to the moon for the next thousand years."

"Roger..." the voice said, as laughter began to be heart through the static, "Glad...made...enjoy...earned it...Echo out."

"Sorry about that," Twilight said, turning her attention back to her brother, "My brothers on the other side just wanted to know if I'd made it back." Shining looked at his sister dumbfounded.

"Twily I'm your only brother," Shining said. Twilight couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm talking about my fire team," Twilight replied, "All Rangers consider each other brothers and sisters." Shining Armor was at a loss for words before finally embracing his sister.

"Twily," Shining Armor said, with tears in his eyes, "thank Celestia you're alright." Twilight couldn't help but smile.

"It's good to see you again BBBFF," Twilight replied, smiling. "It's been way too long." However the look to her brother's face soon became one of anger.

"What in the name of Tartarous were you thinking," Shining inquired. Twilight didn't know how to respond. True her experiment had been a failure, but she had no idea just how badly it had affected her friends and family.

"We were all devastated," Shining Armor, continued, "Spike took it extremely hard. He blamed himself for the accident always wishing he never found that book you wanted, and now we find out after all this time you were alive. You couldn't be bothered to contact us? You were out having adventures while all of Equestria believed you were dead?"

"I'm sorry," Twilight replied, lowering her head, "I wanted to write or try to get in touch with you but until now there was no way I could."

"What couldn't you find any Dragons," Shining Armor replied, "or were you too busy making new friends to care about your friends and family back home?" Twilight shot Shining Armor a glare that would've put Fluttershy's stare to shame. But what sent chills down Shining Armor's spine was what he'd saw reflected in his sister's eyes. As a Royal Guard he'd seen that look countless times: it was the look of a Pony who'd been through the hell of battle, worse had taken a life.

"You have no idea what I've seen and done," Twilight replied, angrily. Shining Armor slowly backed way. True his sister was back but the look in her eyes, this wasn't the quiet shy academic who freaked out if a period was out of place. This was the gaze of a battle-hardened soldier whose hooves had been stained with blood.

"Twilight," Celestia said, getting her former student's attention. "What happened exactly?"

"It's a long story," Twilight replied, before changing the subject, "Where are the others at anyway?"

"Over at Sweet Apple Acres," Shining Armor added, "it, it's become something of a tradition for your friends to gather there and reminisce." Twilight sighed as tears began to fill her eyes.

"

They have no idea how I've missed them," Twilight said, as she lowered her head, "It's the first time I've been home since Maupertus." Celestia looked at her student with a rather perplexed looked; sure there was a town called Marepertus near Baltimare but no pony in the area had reported seeing Twilight in the four years since her supposed death.

"Twilight maybe you should," for the first time in her life Twilight cut her teacher off.

"Later your highness," Twilight said, with a smile, "Right now I just want to see my friends and have some hard cider. After living off fucking MREs for nearly a month, and enduring that fucking Ponte du Hoc for two days, I think I've earned that much at least." Celestia remained silent, her mouth agapped. She'd never in her life heard Twilight curse, let alone in her presence.

"Twilight language please," Celestia finally said. Twilight simply rolled her eyes; she should've expected this type of reaction.

"Sorry Princess," Twilight replied, "I just picked up some bad habits on my journey."

"We can tell," Luna added. As Twilight made her way towards Sweet Apple Acres. Once he was sure Twilight was out of sight, Shining Armor finally spoke up.

"I'm worried," Shining Armor said.

"About what General," Luna inquired.

"She's my sister," Shining Armor replied, "and I'm glad she's finally home. But at the same time I know she's not the little Twily I remember. I've seen gazes like the one she has now. It's the gaze of a Pony who has taken a life." Celestia and Luna froze in place as Shining Armor's statement sank in. It wasn't possible was it?

Location: Sweet Apple Acres, Outside Ponyville, an hour later

From the outside the Apple Family barn looked more like it had been decked out for a birthday party. Streamers and balloons hung from every corner of the barn. Over the front entrance hung a large banner reading: WELCOME HOME AFTER FOUR YEARS TWILIGHT.

"Typical Pinkie," Applejack said, as she took a sip of her cider, "Still clinging to the notion that Twi's on some secret mission for Celestia in another world."

"What do you expect it's Pinkie Pie," Rarity added, before a smile crept over her face, "Remember that time I offered to make you all dresses for the Gala."

"And Twi's made her look like she came from Mares," Applejack replied, as she broke out laughing, "She couldn't go anywhere without somepony calling her Twilight Spacele for a month." Smiles soon crept over the faces of the other Ponies.

"Yeah and remember when I tried to teach her how to fly for the first time," Rainbow Dash added.

"Yeah," Applejack replied, rolling her eyes, "Big Mac was so angry over the holes in the roof she couldn't come near the farm for a week." Then there was Spike, sitting by himself gazing at the picture of Twilight that adorned the table in the center. He hadn't said a word all day.

"Come on Spike," Pinkie Pie said, as she put a party hat on Spike's head, "Lighten up this will be the year." Spike just sighed; Pinkie had been saying the same thing since the accident. At first Pinkie's optimism helped cheer him up, kept him blaming himself for the accident. But this time it just wasn't helping, no matter how much Spike wanted to believe Pinkie's claims, he just couldn't bring himself too. Just as he was about to get up and leave, the door to the barn suddenly opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Twilight," Spike inquired, as he gazed upon the uniformed mare in the door.

"Yes Spike," Twilight, replied, with tears in her eyes, "it's me." The baby dragon rubbed his eyes, thinking it a mirage or that he'd just had too much of cider. Once he was sure he wasn't seeing things he raced to embrace Twilight, unable to speak. She then turned her attention to her awestruck friends.

"Room for one more," Twilight inquired, with a smile to her face. It was at that moment her friends raced to her side, and they embraced for the first time in four years.

For hours the seven friends talked, and got caught up with what had been going on in Equestria since her supposed death. Rarity's dress making business was starting to take off; she'd even opened up a new boutique in Canterlot. Big Mac and Cheerilee had gotten married and were expecting their first foal. Amazingly both AJ and Fluttershy had found coltfriends around Ponyville. Then there was Rainbow Dash. Everyone told her how she'd come within a hair of making the Wonderbolts only to loose out in the end to her old rival Lightning Dust.

"I still say there's no such thing as Sonic Lightning," Dash said, angrily.

"Yep every time we mention it," Applejack added, "she goes into her whole there's no such thing as Sonic Lightning tirade." Twilight couldn't help but laugh, though she felt bad for Rainbow not making the Wonderbolts, it was nice to see that her monstrous ego got deflated a little.

"Now what about you darling," Rarity said, eyeing Twilight, "You disappear for four years, then suddenly reappear wearing what ever abomination that is."

"It's a US Army battle uniform using the Universal Camouflage Pattern," Twilight replied, "as well as Interceptor class body armor. Standard issue for most Allied forces. Mine however was customer made." Everypony looked at Twilight with confused stares.

"Army," Rainbow Dash said, breaking the silence, "as in you joined the Royal Guard."

"Ranger to be exact," Twilight replied, as she took another sip of cider, "You have no idea how good this shit tastes right now."

"TWILIGHT!," Rarity shouted, taken aback by Twilight's sudden cursing, "What has come over you? First that nightmarish mishmash of an outfit now cursing?" Twilight shot Rarity a cold glance.

"After Pointe du Hoc I think I've earned the right to say what I want," Twilight replied, ignoring Rarity's comment.

"Pointe du what? Strange uniform, Allies, cursing, disappearing for four years," Applejack said, rubbing her head, "what in the name of Celestia happened to you Twilight?" Twilight hung her head.

"When you've been through what I have," Twilight replied, with tears in her eyes, "it changes a Pony forever. If it wasn't for my brothers I wouldn't be here now."

"Wait I thought you only had one brother," Rainbow Dash said, Twilight couldn't help but laugh, as she reached into one of her saddlebags and pulled out a photograph. It was a picture of her and three bipedal creatures, each wearing a uniform similar to Twilight's. On the bottom of the picture was written: FIRETEAM ECHO: SPARKS' FIRST MISSION APRIL 2015: RANGERS LEAD THE WAY.

"I owe these three everything," Twilight said, as a tear fell on the photo.

"Twilight," Rarity said, as she gazed at the photo, "You're a Princess how could you bring yourself to associate with such such, ruffians." Twilight shot Rarity a gaze that could kill. As far as she was concerned no one, not even her closest Pony friends talked about her fire team like that. Not after everything they'd been threw together.

"Listen bitch," Twilight snarled, angrily pointing a hoof at Rarity, "Say what ever you want about my cursing. I could care less. But don't ever, and I mean EVER say anything bad about my fire team. If it wasn't for them I would've died my first day in their world. I would gladly give my life for anyone of them. Just as either one of them would give their lives for mine," Rarity was taken aback by Twilight's sudden outburst.

"Um Twilight," Fluttershy said, cutting Rarity's response off, "I'm sure Rarity didn't mean to insult your friends." Twilight let out a sigh, if there was one thing Fluttershy was good at it was calming her down.

"Twi," Applejack said, shaken by what she'd just heard, "Maybe you'd better tell us what happened."

"Indeed my faithful student," a familiar voice said, Twilight and the others looked up to see the Princesses standing in the doorway.

"Twilight," Celestia said, "What happened to you? This isn't the quiet academic I remember." Twilight lowered her head.

"As I said," Twilight replied, "it's a long story. I guess it began four years ago."

Stay Tuned for Chapter I: Fire Team Echo


End file.
